Las reconciliaciones
by Kathalex24
Summary: Ella se quedó ahí esperando a que él terminara la oración, pero eso nunca sucedió, así que simplemente continuó con su camino. El pelinegro se mantuvo estático, inseguro, la mirada en aquellos ojos jade que el tanto amaba había sido asesina.  SasuSaku


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la saga de "Naruto" y "Naruto Shippuden" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro, con el único objetivo de divertir a quien lo lea. La historia sí me pertenece.

Cerró los ojos entre resignado y angustiado, acerco la nariz a la almohada y aspiró aquel aroma particular de su dueña: cerezos. Se le pasaron los minutos en ello, atento al olor a cualquier sonido que le indicará que ella estaba de nuevo en casa, y él se sentía patéticamente domesticado. Había estado inquieto desde que ella se marchó, como un perrito esperando a que su ama llegue a casa para sacudirle la cola en la entrada por la emoción buscando algo de atención. Atención que dudaba muchísimo recibiría esa mañana y sabía que era culpa de él de todos modos, de él y su gran bocota. No la había visto desde la tarde anterior, tras el desafortunado incidente. Haría el desayuno, a ella le gustaba eso, quizás así lo solucionaría. Solo había logrado abrir el refrigerador cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y el corazón se le paró en seco. Salió a paso apresurado en dirección a la puerta y se quedó parado en la mitad de la sala viendo como dejaba las llaves sobre la mesita de vidrio. Ni un hola, ni una mirada, siguió su camino dejándole a él solito, ignorándolo por completo, pasando a su lado como si el fuese parte de la decoración; dio media vuelta para seguirla haciéndose burla por el aspecto de perro con la cola entre las patas que seguramente ofrecía en esos momentos, antes de que ella suba las escaleras, logró articular palabra.

**Sakura, yo…**

Ella se quedó ahí esperando a que él terminara la oración, pero eso nunca sucedió, así que simplemente continuó con su camino. El pelinegro se mantuvo estático, inseguro, la mirada en aquellos ojos jade que el tanto amaba había sido asesina, lo había paralizado. Estaba asustado; sí, él, un ex ninja renegado, el hombre que había dado muerte a sangre fría a su sensei, enfrentado a los 5 kages y derrotado a Danzou, el hokage, tenía miedo; cualquiera que hubiese presenciado la ira de su novia lo entendería. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, estaba en problemas y lo sabía, ahora estaba entre la espada y la pared. Tenía tan solo dos opciones: marcharse rogando que a su regreso ella lo hubiese perdonado o terminar de asesinar su orgullo y continuar con la actitud de perro arrepentido hasta que ella se apiadará de él. La experiencia le decía que la primera opción empeoraría las cosas, agacho la cabeza resignado y se consoló con la idea de que era solo ella la que podía tenerlo así. Sus bellos ojos azabaches enfocaron el suelo por unos momentos, como si este fuese de repente lo más interesante en este mundo. Se decidió a subir las gradas, al llegar a la habitación la encontró saliendo del baño en pijama; lo ignoró nuevamente para recostarse en la cama buscando algo de descanso. Ahí fue cuando él notó el leve olor a alcohol y tabaco que ella tenía en su piel, el vestido de fiesta en el piso a lado de un par de tacos, más los rezagos de maquillaje en el rostro de su chica. Apretó los puños fastidiado; ella había salido en la noche con Ino, sin él, se imaginó la cantidad de idiotas que muy probablemente habían intentado tocarla o tan siquiera besarla, y se enfureció, pero guardó silencio, decir algo ahora sería empeorar las cosas y él sabía que tenía todas las de perder.

**Amor, hare el desayuno. ¿Qué quieres comer?**

**No tengo hambre.**

**Pero…**

**Déjame dormir. Naruto te espera en el campo de entrenamiento.**

**Yo…**

**Vete.**

Se dio la vuelta y obedeció. Ella se recostó en la cama por algún tiempo para luego levantarse y arreglarse para salir. Caminó alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que llego a una banca de madera situada en un bello parque. En la banca se encontraba sentado un atractivo hombre de piel nívea y ojos morado claro que contrastaban con su largo cabello negro. Ambos sonrieron, ella se lanzó a los brazos que el abrió dándole la bienvenida.

**Lamento distraerte tanto, Neji.** – susurró ella contra su pecho.

**No hay problema, Sakura.** – la tranquilizó.

La sonrisa de ella se ensancho, se soltaron para luego acomodarse nuevamente en la banca, ella se acostó usando las piernas del chico como almohada, mientras él acariciaba sus cabellos cariñosamente.

**Te peleaste con el Uchiha.** – El largo silencio se lo confirmo y el sonrió de lado arrogantemente, tan bien la conocía que sin que ella dijera nada, él lo sabía.

**¿Qué pasó?**

**Que es un tarado.**

**Ugh hermanita, cuéntame.**

_Una muchacha de ojos jade y cabello rosado esperaba intranquila la llegada de su novio. Veía constantemente el reloj, frunciendo de vez en cuando el entrecejo y soltando uno que otro suspiro de fastidio. "Una hora esperando", pensaba. "Una hora y nada". Sus cabellos y ropas mojadas por la lluvia se le pegaban al cuerpo y la paciencia se le agotaba, por milagro su chico apareció en la calle, espero que se acerque y le beso suavemente en los labios como saludo. Él simplemente correspondió el gesto, la tomó de la mano y dio por iniciada una caminata hacía casa, donde se resguardarían de la lluvia. La impaciencia invadía a la joven, que a cada momento dirigía su mirada al pelinegro, como esperando que este diga algo y él se mantuvo ajeno a la situación por un buen tiempo. Al llegar a su hogar, ella simplemente suspiró resignada, él probablemente lo habría olvidado y ella no le buscaría pelea esta vez, no estaba de ánimos para ello, ya había tenido muchos conflictos en el día y simplemente quería relajarse en los brazos de su amado tras contarle los pormenores de su día. Así cuando ambos se sentaron en el sofá, ella se levanto nuevamente unos segundos después para empezar a relatarle la insensatez de su amiga que había prácticamente gritado en la mitad de la cafetería cosas que uno normalmente consideraría privadas. ¿Qué le ocurría a esa mujer? ¿Es que no entendía el concepto de privacidad? Regresó la vista a su novio y arrugó sus labios desaprobatoriamente. Llevaba un buen tiempo explicándose y estaba segura de que él no había escuchado nada. Para comprobarlo empezó a hablar incoherencias acerca de una tía proveniente de Marte que vendría de visita al día siguiente, nada. No había reacción, él seguía asintiendo tranquilamente cada cierto tiempo._

_**Sasuke, no me estas escuchando.**_

_**Hmp.**__ – Nada, aun no caía en cuenta._

_**¡UCHIHA!**_

_**Haruno.**_

_**¿Qué es lo que te estaba diciendo?**_

_Sus palabras sonaron con un claro timbre amenazador._

_**No lo sé.**__ – Admitió él finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros._

_Ella abrió la boca, furiosa, con intenciones más que obvias de gritarle hasta de que moriría, como, cuando y a manos de quien; así que él optó por detenerla._

_Simplemente supéralo, no es tan importante._

_Ella frunció el seño por veinteava vez ese día, ella lo había esperado una hora, le había pasado por alto que él había olvidado una fecha de lo más importante para ella, había tenido un día terrible, sin que él se dignará a escucharla siquiera y ahora salía con que "no era tan importante". ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de ese idiota? Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, cerró su boca y se marchó sin volver la vista atrás, dejándolo a él con una expresión de sorpresa impresa en su rostro. _

El muchacho se retorcía de la risa y ella lo miraba entre enfadada y divertida, no era normal ver a su amigo tan buen humor. Tras lograr controlar su carcajada, el chico ladeó la cabeza divertido, se levantó, la tomó de la mano e hizo el ademan de caminar, pero ella lo detuvo.

**¿A dónde vamos?**

**A ver a tu novio.**

**¡No!**

**Venga hermanita, ¿me vas a arruinar la diversión?**

Bufó resignada, era raro verlo tan contento, así que simplemente se dejo ser, permitiéndole a él distraerla con una conversación trivial. Camino al campo de entrenamiento se encontraron con el trió de hombres que su amigo estaba buscando: Naruto, Kakashi y Sasuke. El primero se emocionó al verlos, el segundo los miró divertido y el tercero los miraba furioso.

**¡Sakura-chan!** – Gritó el rubio, ignorando completamente el tenso ambiente que se había producido.

**Naruto.**

Ella sonrió, esa era su familia. El mayor era como su padre, el rubio como su hermanito menor, el pelinegro de cabello largo como su hermano mayor y el último era su novio, el amor de su vida, pero indudablemente el que menos tacto tenía de los cuatro. Sintió la rabia correr por sus venas y se decidió a simplemente ignorarlo, pero no le fue posible.

**Naruto.** – Habló el peliplateado – **Vamos, te invito un plato de ramen.**

Y con esas palabras ambos desaparecieron casi como por acto de magia. Apretó la mano de su hermano restante, esperando que él no la abandonara, acto que no dio resultado.

**Hermanita, debo irme.** – Le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida, disfrutando profundamente la reacción que consiguió en el Uchiha. – Nos vemos pronto. -

**Traidores.** – Susurró la muchacha, frustrada, mas no hizo nada, simplemente se dio la vuelta y emprendió la marcha de regresó a casa.

Él simplemente la seguía, consiente del enojo que ella aun sentía y del suyo propio, que le nació a flor de piel al ver a aquel descarado darse esas confianzas con su novia, pero mantuvo silencio nuevamente. Vio como caminaba unos pasos delante de él sin hacerle caso alguno y volvió a deprimirse, había tenido la esperanza de que con el transcurrir de las horas se calmará, pero se había equivocado. Se adelanto y buscó tomar su mano, ella la retiró disimuladamente de su agarre y se la metió en el bolsillo. Agacho la cabeza resignado para luego subirla nuevamente y contemplar el cielo, él anochecer estaba en curso. Despertó de su trance cuando llegaron a la casa, ella entró primero y él la siguió, pero cuando iba a ingresar el cuarto, ella le cerró la puerta en las narices para abrirla minutos después. Le entregó un par de mantas y una almohada.

**Al sofá, Uchiha.** – Y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

Él se quedó ahí, parado como un idiota un par de segundos más, hasta que logró terminar de procesar la información. Cuando finalmente lo entendió, se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la sala. Pasaron las horas, él solo se revolvía entre las mantas, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Estaba cansado, no lo negaba, la noche anterior había sido un martirio, no había logrado dormir sin sentirla a su lado. Pero esta noche, esta, le ganaba con creces a la anterior; sabiéndola tan cerca, a unos pasos de él y al mismo tiempo tan lejana, tan inalcanzable. Gruñó frustrado ¿quién le había mandado a abrir su bocota? Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared, su orgullo le impedía ir a rogarle que lo dejara dormir a su lado y no poder estar en su cama lo martirizaba. Se levantó, tomó las mantas y la almohada con él, no quería darle más motivos para enfadarse con él. Trató de colarse nuevamente en su cuarto, en el que le pertenecía a ella y a él, pero notó con desdén que la puerta tenía el seguro puesto; dudó un poco, estaba más que consciente del aspecto de perro arrepentido que tenía con sus cosas de dormir en las manos y su mirar arrepentido y desesperado. Negó con la cabeza, había tenido ese aspecto ya un día entero, daba lo mismo ya; tocó la puerta con los nudillos y espero a que la chica abriera. Cuando estaba a punto de tocar una vez más, la puerta se abrió, mostrándole a su novia en pijama mirándolo con un aire enojado.

**No puedo dormir en el sofá.**

El silencio se mantuvo, ella lo miraba como esperando que ella le diera una razón de peso para su presencia en la entrada de la habitación y él sabía que si no decía algo, ella cerraría nuevamente. Bajó la cabeza.

**Déjame dormir aquí.**

**¿Por favor qué?**

**Sakura…** - Sus ojos denotaban expectación y el supo que ella no bromeaba.

**Déjame dormir aquí, por favor.**

Ella se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso, una vez él entro, ella fue directamente a la cama y se recostó de su lado dándole la espalda. Él la observaba indeciso, suspiró.

**Sakura…** - No obtuvo respuesta alguna. – **Yo…** - se calló un momento, buscando el valor para abrir la boca nuevamente. – **Lo siento.**

Vio como el cuerpo femenino se tensaba antes de darse la vuelta para mirarlo directamente. Aquellos ojos jade mostraban sorpresa y no era de sorprenderse dado que su orgullo era bien conocido, lo analizó de pies a cabeza, como buscando algún signo de engaño o burla, pero su mirada terminó por suavizarse, probablemente por la imagen de cachorrito abandonado que debía estar dando. Ella le sonrió y el destensó sus músculos en el acto.

**Ven. **– Dijo su pelirrosa, para luego tumbarse nuevamente en la cama.

Él se acercó ya con más confianza y se tumbó a su lado, sintió como ella lo jalaba suavemente del brazo, tratando de llevarlo más cerca. Acomodó su cabeza en sus pechos, sintiendo como ella acariciaba amorosamente sus negros cabellos, escuchándose a si mismo ronronear y sonrió por la ironía. Si, por ella y solo por ella, el ninja temible, el ex Akatsuki, se convertía en nada más y nada menos que un cachorrito; y sería felizmente un cachorrito toda la vida, si es que eso quería decir que tendría los mimos y cariños de ella para siempre. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos dos orbes jades que lo veían tan llenos de emociones y alzó su cabeza para lograr apoderarse de los labios de su amada. Sí, debía admitir que pelear con ella lo sacaba de quicio, pero las reconciliaciones, esas, sí que lo valían.

**FIN**


End file.
